The Greatest Huntress
by RWBYDragonEye
Summary: Ruby finds herself between life and death, she meets the man who is the Creator, but goes by Monty. Dedicated to Monty Oum. Please enjoy


**Please enjoy this piece I have written to commemorate the anniversary of Monty Oum's death. He inspired many with his creativity and brought joy to everyone with his work on Red vs Blue and RWBY. May he rest in peace.**

 _ **We all die. The goal isn't to live forever, the goal is to create something that will.**_

 _ **Monty Oum**_

.

.

.

 _White, it's all I can see. Everything feels numb, and for a moment I forget who I am._

" _Ruby Rose,"_

 _I spin around, everything coming back to me. I can see a shape, dark against the surrounding white. It's a man. He has a black jacket and pants, a grey top and ass-cape._

" _Who are you?" he smiles at me and I feel safe._

" _I have many names, you may call me Monty," the name sounds familiar, but I can't place it. I look around again and the mist beneath my feet swirls._

" _Where am I? I should be-" the memories from the battle fill my mind and my hands shoot to my stomach, where the gash should be. I look down in surprise to find nothing, no blood. No rips in my dress._

 _The mist at my feet moves to form a window and I can see myself below. I'm lying in the courtyard, I can see the blood and the gash. My head is dark with it too._

 _I go cold._

" _Am I?" I look back at Monty. "Dead?"_

" _In a way, yes," he steps forward and gestures to the scene below us. "Your soul is out of your body. But at the same time you are not, we are at a place called the Crossroad, where souls of the departed are met by previous loved ones. It is between worlds,"_

 _I look down again, my heart wrenching at the sight of Yang falling to her knees beside my body, seeing Weiss' hands come up to her mouth and Blake's eyes go wide with horror._

" _Why are you showing me this?" I ask, tears forming. "If I'm dead then just take me to wherever I go next,"_

" _But you are not dead yet," he replies gently. "Ruby, I only appear to those who have done the greatest good, or who deserve a second chance. Your work on Remnant is not done, it is not your time."_

 _He put a hand on my shoulder. "You deserve a happy life, and the ability to continue to bring others that same happiness," my eyes widen and before I can thank him he turns. "before you go, there is someone who would like to see you," I follow his gaze to see another figure coming towards us, wearing a white hood that I have seen so many times in photos and my dreams._

 _The woman looks up at me with shining silver eyes and smiles._

" _Ruby? My darling?"_

" _Mommy?" I run to her, being swept into her arms and surrounded by the smell of warm cookies and roses. I can't hold the tears and I cling to her like she will disappear. I feel her tighten her hold, one hand holding my head._

" _Oh Ruby, my beautiful little rose. I never thought I would be able to hold you again," she whispers. "I missed you so much. I'm so sorry,"_

" _It's okay, I whisper back. "I know you didn't want to leave me and Yang," she takes a shaky breath and I realise she's crying too._

" _I was always listening," she's gently stroking my hair, a feeling I've missed so much. "Every time you visited the cliff, I was there. Listening, I've been with you, keeping you safe. I always have." She kisses my forehead._

" _You have no idea how proud I am of you, and of Yang. You have both come so far from when you were my little girls." She pulls back to look at me from arms-length. "Ruby, you are loved by so many, do your best to keep them safe as they do you. I know you will become the greatest Huntress Remnant will ever know, and your accomplishments will inspire others for generations to come,"_

 _She holds me close one more time before letting go. "I love you so much. I will see you again,"_

" _I love you too Mommy," I say. Monty steps forward with a smile. And I remember where I heard his name._

" _Monty Oum?" I ask._

" _Yes. You are not mistaken," he holds out his hand. "Are you ready?" I looked over at my mother, who is smiling proudly before nodding and taking his hand. The image of my mother and the Creator disappears in a swirl of colours. My eyelids become heavy, and before I drift away I hear his voice._

" _Whatever happens in life, remember, keep moving forward,"_

.

.

.

"…"

"Ruby! Ruby please wake up!"

"Yang…I can't find a pulse,"

"No, no, no, no this can't be happening!"

"Wake up you dunce! We need you!"

I first hear voices, all around me. I don't know where they are coming from, but I want to reply, to tell them I'm okay.

Then I feel pain. It throbs in my stomach and my head. I feel something splash my face and coldness beneath my back. Someone is holding my hand.

"Help is on the way!"

"Ruby, hold on. Please, come back!" more voices. Something brushes the side of my face.

"Is she-"

"Don't you dare say it!"

"Yang-,"

"NO! It's not true! It can't be! Ruby please!" the voice is full of emotion. I try to reach out, to move my arm, but I feel so weak.

My eyes flicker open and I can see shapes, as my sight clears I make out colours. Yellow, black, white. I focus on the yellow until I see a face, lilac eyes peer into my own and I hear a strangled gasp.

"R-Ruby?" the figure asks, voice trembling. My vision clears completely and I recognise her.

"Yang?" my voice is weak, but she hears me and her eyes fill with tears.

"Ruby!" she throws her arms around me, I can hear Weiss gasping and Blake draw a sharp breath. Yang lifts my head into her lap, stroking the side of my face while Weiss grabs my hand and Blake grips my arm. I manage a weak smile.

"Is it over, did we win?" I ask weakly. Yang nods, tears still falling.

"Yeah Ruby, we won. It's over," an airship flies overhead and Yang breaks her gaze for a moment. I look over at Weiss, who squeezes my hand gently.

"You dolt," there's an affectionate tone in her voice so I know she's not angry. I look at Blake, who smiles in relief.

"Don't scare us like that again," Ruby can see unshed tears in her eyes and the worry that was there. I can hear Nora crying out in relief as the airship lands and I try to sit up.

"Whoa slow down," Yang supports my back as pain shoots through my body. "You have some serious injuries,"

"You're okay Ruby, we've got you. Girls help me," Weiss and Blake go to assist Yang, who is wrapping her arm under my legs. They pick me up and carry me over to the airship. I notice that Blake has a small cut above her eyebrow and Weiss' jacket is torn badly. As we get closer I can see Nora helping Ren onto the ship and Jaune limping towards us with Pyrrha, one of her arms hangs limp as she helps him.

"Is Ruby-"

"Alive, she's alive." Relief splashes across both their faces and I smile weakly.

"I'm all good Vomit Boy. What about you two?" Jaune grins at the nickname.

"We're fine Crater Face," he looks over at Pyrrha and I can tell there's something between them. "Come on, the ship is waiting,"

As we board I have the urge to tell them what I saw – _who_ I saw. But I don't, I'll tell them later. Yang lays me down on an emergency bed while the other two sit beside it. I take a deep breath as the ship takes off and squeeze Yang's hand.

"Yang?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think the others are alright?" she takes a moment to respond.

"I hope so,"

"Me too," I can feel myself drifting off to sleep. "Yang?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you," I can almost feel her smile.

"I love you too little sis,"

.

.

.

 _ **I believe that the human spirit is indomitable. If you endeavour to achieve, it will happen given enough resolve. It may not be immediate, and often your greater dreams is something you will not achieve in your own lifetime. The effort you put forth to anything transcends yourself, for there is no futility even in death.**_

 _ **Monty Oum**_


End file.
